The Story of Rev
by Demonic777
Summary: What do you do with a homicidal alien, you give him superpowers, a robot with anger management issues, and while your at it, throw in a cannibal, a hacker, an ex-mercinary, a former rebel, and pray to God that they don't trigger universal destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Commander Rev**

**Planet Meekrob, 63 years ago **

The planet was a war zone flames burned everywhere, the metal skeletons of devastation drones lay strewn across the battlefield in the distance a massive viral tank crashed. Guns blazed, and the carcasses of both Imperial, and resistance soldiers fell. Then out of the fray of gunfire leapt a figure clad in red armor. With his assault rifle blazing he charged through the flames and caught a group of Resisty soldiers completely by surprise killing every one of them. The Imperial trooper let out a maniacal laugh, and launched himself at another squad laughing insanely as he did so. The soldier pushed through countless more rebel squads, and battle groups the same way until he stood at the top of a mountain of dead bodies, he lifted his head to the sky, and screamed a blood curdling death cry that could be heard for miles around.

**Gigantic Throne room, 3:00 present day **

"End transmission" Almighty Tallest Zix said. "Was this a commander of your liking?" second tallest Jade asked. "Well he certainly had the zeal to accomplish the task, but for safety's sake, General Kuzen, could you read his data file please?" Zix said motioning to a tall imposing Irken

"Rev: Former special ops commander, currently imprisoned on the imperial prison planet Terrum. Was first banished to foodcourtia, after a massacre on Devastis, has been arrested seven times since for murder, arms trade, and torture." Kuzen read.

"A homicidal maniac?" Zix questioned. "No, just a soldier who enjoys his job a little to much," Kuzen replied with a small smirk. "I like him, we need soldiers like him, what with Zim's growing rebellion, and the new and improved Resisty. Kuzen, send a ship to Terrum, and bring him to me." "Thy will be done my Tallest."

**Irken prison planet Terrum, 6:00 galactic time **

"Today's your lucky day Rev," an Irken guard said as the force field that guarded Rev's cell opened, and his stun cuffs unlocked themselves. "Just got orders from the Gigantic, you're to leave for the Gigantic immediately." "Heh, maybe they've finally decided to execute you" the guard joked. Rev just narrowed his eyes, and fought off the urge to leap up and strangle the guard. Seeing that he was getting no response, the guard just motioned for Rev to follow him. Upon reaching the hangar where a shuvver was waiting for them Rev shouted, "Yes! Rev is free, now I shall rain doom upon all my enemies, MUAH-HA-HA-HAAAAA!" and ran inside the shuvver which promptly blasted off with Rev's insane laughter still hanging in the air. "Freaky little defective," the guard muttered before returning to work.

**Gigantic hangar bay 9 **

As Rev's shuvver exited hyperspace, he marveled at the size of it. The first thing Zix did upon being declared Almighty Tallest was to build a ship so huge that it could put down rebellions just by the sight of it. The Gigantic was at least eight times bigger than it's predecessor the Massive, and boasted huge storage pods chock full of Maim Bots, Plasmar Battle Tanks, Megadoomers, and Mark ll devastation drones, the latest in Irken battle technology. The shuvver landed in a hangar bay along with dozens more like it, as Rev stepped out four Elite guards greeted him. "Commander Rev, Almighty Tallest Zix requests your presence on the bridge," the tallest of them said. Rev followed them with growing anxiety as he followed the squad through an endless maze of hallways and corridors. "Surely the must not want to kill me," Rev thought. "I'd have been sent to Judgementia if they wanted to do that." Rev reassured himself. As Rev ambled into the bridge Almighty Tallest Zix greeted him "So you are Rev, are you not" Zix said. "YES! I AM REV! DOOM BRINGER THE MASTER OF PAIN! BLAH-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!" Rev screamed.

"Excellent, as you may now have heard the Empire has a sufficient amount of threats towards it these days." "The Resisty, filthy low down scum I SHALL RAIN DOOM UPON THEIR HEADS!" Rev yelled insanely. "Of course, but now a new threat has emerged, Zim." Zix almost spat the name out. "Red and Purple never saw him as a threat, that was a mistake. Now Zim has amassed a large army, and is mobilizing against the empire." "So what do I have to do with this?" Rev asked "I was getting to that." Zix said with a hint of disgust in his voice "You are to hunt down and kill targets of importance, fight the battles before they come to us. If you do so I shall reinstate you, and make you an Invader." At these words Rev's eyes lit up "Oh, I would kill to be an Invader," Rev mumbled as a sadistic grin spread across his face. "Yes and we want you to" Zix said as several cables snaked down from the ceiling, and attached themselves to Rev's PAK. "You will find all the deactivated systems in your PAK unlocked as well as many new ones." Zix said as the food service icon changed to the Imperial Irken insignia. "What do I half to do?" Rev said with a look of grim determination on his face. Zix merely activated a holoscreen to his left, it displayed an image of a large ship, about the size of a Viral Tank. "This is the Gir, our spies have detected it in orbit over the planet Vort. Your mission is to infiltrate the ship and bring the commander of it back alive do you understand?" "It will be done my Tallest I SHALL BRING ABOUT DOOM ON THESE FILTHY TRAITORS!" Rev yelled before leaving the throne room. Zix promptly brought up a communication link with head of security and told them to keep an eye on Rev. He had just spent nine trillion credits on this ship, and didn't want to see it damaged any time soon.

**Gigantic equipping station **

"So, you must be Rev" the technician at the equipping station said as Rev entered. "YES! I AM REV. HARBINGER OF PAIN, MASTER OF DESTRUCTION!," "Ooookay then, let's get started" the technician said, clearly uncomfortable. "This is 2.0, a new improved SIR unit, with camouflage technology, an adaptive combat AI, a wide variety of powerful weapons, and of course a thermos." He said, holding up a bulked up android that flipped out into a angry looking SIR unit "Sir! I am prepared to annihilate any threat, Sir!" before Rev could respond 2.0 body slammed the technician "Is He A Threat! Is He!" "No he isn't, now get off him 2.0." Rev replied sternly "Now what was that all about?" Rev asked with his antenna cocked in confusion.

"Oh, heh, heh, well 2.0 is a new model and has a couple anger issues" the technician said absentmindedly rubbing his head. Rev glanced back and fourth from the technician to the fuming SIR unit. "Sir is there a problem, is he the problem!" the robot said as energy buzz saws slid out of his head "No, no, there is no problem 2.0. What's next?" "Well, we've got your jumpsuit, SIAR-35 plasma rifle, armament kit, and your Mark lll voot cruiser." said the Irken as he lead Rev along a hallway stocked with weaponry, survival equipment, and ships. Rev regarded everything with awe and quickly departed into the changing room with his arms full of weaponry. When he emerged Rev was a whole different person, he wore a crimson and black combat jumpsuit with a plasma assault rifle clutched in his arms with a soldiers grace, a look of homicide was on his face the look of uncontrollable bloodlust that would chill any normal person to the bone "YES! I AM REV AND I SHALL SLAUGHTER ALL THOSE UNRIGHTFUL OF LIVING MUAH-HA-HA-HAAAAA!" 2.0 joined in with his own mechanized laughter which sent the technician scurrying down the hall.

**The Gir somewhere over the Planet Vort **

"Sir we have detected a object inbound!" a navigator on the flight deck said. "It's headed right for us" another one said. "Put the image on the main screen" the captain ordered. The veiwport flickered to the image of a speeding metal object. "Our database says it's a mark lll voot cruiser." "Launch countermeasures, destroy that ship!" the captain said furiously. "But sir, we're ordered to capture any enemies, not destroy them" an Irken at a nearby weapons console said. "Just do it, after all what's one little ship going to do to us."

That was the biggest mistake of his life.

**Rev's ship 9:00 galactic time **

Rev, still laughing insanely, sped his voot cruiser towards the enemy ship when suddenly, a burst of plasma fire came out of the turrets on the Gir's side. The look on Rev's face immediately changed to vicious snarl."2.0 pilot the voot, I'm boarding" Rev said, before leaping out of the cockpit four thrusters emerged out of his PAK and he flew towards the ship while the voot cruiser, and 2.0 gave him cover fire. Rev landed on the hull and used a laser welding tourch to cut a hole in the Gir's side.

**Inside the Gir **

"So how's your week goin'?" "Pretty well, but not much happens round here, ya'know." Two rebel guards chatted. At that, the door behind them blew open and plasma bolts flew out of Rev's assault rifle, putting several holes in the rebel Irkens sides. Rev merely looked at them with disgust, and slapped a new plasma cartridge in his gun.

**Gir bridge 9:30 galactic time **

"Sir the target has just boarded the ship!" "What, contact Sveek and Tilin," the capitan ordered. "They're both dead sir," the navigator said. The captain's eyes narrowed. "Assemble all security personal in B quadrent, we'll intercept him in the main hanger."

**Somewhere inside the Gir **

"Pathetic! pathetic traitors, I am Rev and you shall all have your death at my hands MUAH-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rev screamed as he lifted his head from the dead bodies of three other renegade Irkens. He approached the door and was greeted with a hail of plasma fire. Rev ducked behind a nearby spittle runner and returned fire. There were at least a dozen guards in the hanger, and Rev was running out of options. "Eh, well looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashion way," he said sliding a dagger out of it's sheath. "Die!" Rev screamed leaping over the spittle runner and plunging the dagger into the nearest rebel, at the same time he pulled out a plasma pistol and shot the Irken next to him full of holes. The guards quickly recovered from the shock and returned fire. Rev leaped over the plasma bolts performing a back flip in midair, and in one fluid motion flung his dagger into the back of one rebels head, pulled out his assault rifle and shot the remaining guards in the back before they could even realize what happened. "Thanks, that was almost challenging," Rev muttered as he walked towards the elevator.

**Gir bridge **

Rev grinned sadistically as the elevator approached the bridge. Ding! The doors slid open revealing the startled faces of several technicians. "Knock, knock." Rev said nonchalantly as he sprayed the area with plasma bolts. "Set up a transmission with the Minnimoose, tell them we need assistance, argh!" one navigator said to another one at the primary communications console just as a plasma bolt pierced his head.

**Minnimoose somewhere in deep space **

"This is the Gir! We need help now! There's an Imperial commando on board, I repeat we need, wait, no, nooooo!" The line went dead as green Irken blood splattered the screen. The commanders eyes widened with shock. "Plot a course for the Gir. Inform the crew that we'll be jumping in five."

**Gir bridge **

"BLAH-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAA!" Rev laughed as he tossed the last of the dead technicians off to his left "I AM REV AND NOTHING SHALL STOP ME NOW! I SHALL RAIN DOOM AND DESTRUCTION UPON ALL OF YOU FILTHY SCUMBAGS! I AM REV!"

"Rev?"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Scutch **

"Rev?" "huh?" Rev turned in the direction of the voice, "Scutch?" "Hey Rev, remember me, I'm Scutch, your buddy. Remember?" The Irken called Scutch said as he stepped out from behind his command chair. He was a tall Irken with dark green eyer that glowed in the dimly lit bridge, he carried himself with a relaxed slouch, but still gave off an aura that demanded utmost respect "Yeah I remember, I remember that you got me sent to _**Foodcourtia **_for ten years." Rev said as he raised his plasma pistol, at this Scutch's pose of defiance morphed into one of mortal terror "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, your not going to shoot me? I'm sorry but please just put the gun down." "You're right Scutch," Rev said lowering the gun. Scutch relaxed himself but saw the evil look on Revs face as a electrified wire shot out of the impereal commando's wrist and attached to the renegade Irkens armor. "The Tallest wants you alive" Rev said with a sadistic grin as he stood over the Scutch's half conscious body. Suddenly a hyperspace warning displayed an incoming battle cruiser Rev glared at the warning and activated his PAK communicator "2.0 I need you to get me out of here, stat!" Rev said into the communicator. All of a sudden the Mark lll voot cruiser slammed through the left wall of the bridge. The cockpit opened and 2.0 emerged "Sir I have calculated that optimal damage to the ship can be achieved by destroying their bridge and sending the ship on a hyperspace course to the 39th fleet in a nearby sector, sir!" Rev merely slapped his head and dragged the unconscious Scutch into the ship. However he did not leave before entering the hyperspace coordinates 4-9-78 the volcano planet.

**Rev's ship 10:00 galactic time **

"BLAH-HA-HA-HA! I am Rev DOOM bringer the master of PAIN! AH-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA!" Rev yelled insanely as the flaming ship entered hyperspace on a crash course to it's destruction. Suddenly the communicator on the voot's dashboard began to flicker change into an image of Zix. "Rev there's an emergency on the planet Dirt, the Resisty are sieging the planet, and I need you to investigate." Zix said "Planet Dirt, I thought that was a landfill planet?" "Exactly, we want to know what exactly they're planning to do with it." The Tallest responded "My apologies your majesty, but I have a prisoner with me" Rev said. Then paused as a sadistic grin spread across his face "Can I shoot him?" "No, if we wanted him dead we'd have ordered you to back at the Gigantic. Rev, Scutch is to become your partner on this mission" Zix ordered with cold eyes "What! My partner?" Rev exclaimed with wide eyes. "If you got this opportunity, why not he? Besides this way if one of you should defect, the other may dispose of them, **permanently**." Zix said reasonably, Rev could do nothing but fume with rage as the line went dead. "2.0, wake the prisoner, and plot a course for Dirt, we have work to do."

"What the-" Scutch muttered as he awoke from the coma, as his memories flooded back to him he remembered what had happened and leapt to his feet. "Good, you're awake I was beginning to worry that I killed you, and that would look bad on my report to the Tallest," a sinister voice said from the pilots seat. Scutch instinctively looked in the direction of the voice to find Rev sitting there with a nasty smirk plastered on his face. "What's your game Rev?" Scutch said moving into a fighting position "It seems that you've been given a second chance at life, the Tallest wants us to be partners. If he didn't, believe me you'd already be dead." "And what if I say no?" Scutch said as his PAK spider legs unfolded and moved into attack position. Rev just raised his assault rifle and pointed his laser sight at the former rebel captain's head. At this Scutch backed down, his look of anger changing into one of fear, Rev sneered in disgust "I never thought of you as a traitor Scutch, sure you were a coward, a suck up, and a liar, but never a traitor." "Hey, hey I joined the resistance because it;s so much cooler ya know" Scutch said, making it sound like common knowledge. Rev shook his head with annoyance and muttered something under his breath. "Hey Rev I'm sorry dude but you don't have to be so mad at me," Scutch said with a hint of guilt in his voice. Rev turned around sharply "You made me miss the most important day of my life! You got be banished to **Foodcourtia **and then to **Terrum **I have to put up with you now, but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you the second you begin to defect as I know you will." Rev snapped. All of a sudden the darkness of hyperspace cleared and gave way to a murky brown planet with a flashing planetary sign that displayed the name Dirt. The relatively calm atmosphere was ruptured by the space battle that raged just a few clicks away. Plasma flew and ships were smashed to pieces, the Imperial fleet fought bravely, but the sheer number of Resisty ships was to much, and Rev knew that the Irkens were fighting a lost battle. "Filthy inferior slugs, do they not see what they are fighting for, a planet that we use as a landfill, HAVE THEY THE BRAIN WORMS? The inferior scu-" Rev was pulled from his rant by Scutch humming "If you're happy and you know it" "Will you shut up Scutch" Rev said through clenched teeth "Aw but it's so catchy" Scutch wined. Rev rolled his eyes in annoyance as the ship touched down in Dirt's capitol.

**Dirt's capitol 11:00 galactic time **

"Take one" Rev said as a panel slid open on the voot's side revealing a row of plasma bolt rifles. Scutch grabbed a rifle as well as a dagger, a pistol, and a pack of grenades, together the two gave off a frightening appearance, Scutch had not lost his spec ops training and Rev was as homicidal as ever. Rev ordered the maniacal SIR unit to guard the voot cruiser "Yes sir!" The robot said as a whole variety of weapons popped out of his head. "He frightens me" Scutch said with a backwards glance at the android who was now attacking a Vortian that had stayed within twelve feet of the voot cruiser "Good" Rev said with a smirk "Now are you gonna sit around like a smeet all day or are you gonna actually do something for a change." Scutch glared at Rev but decided it was best not to provoke the person who had killed most of his crew without even breaking a sweat. "So where do we begin?" Rev just pointed to a standard looking apartment building "4-e" Rev said before smashing through the front door and charging up the stairs.

**Apartment 4-e 11:15 galactic time **

"Hello filthy scumbags, I'm Rev and this is my assistant Scutch we've got some questions and you're going to give us some answers or else things are going to get a little, unpleasant caspice." Rev said to the startled group of Conehedians "Hi there!" Scutch said waving like an idiot "Why do you treat these inferiors like they are our equals?" "Well at least I'm actually likable" Scutch said matter-of-factly "Why you!" Rev pulled out his daggers and chased after Scutch, leaving the Conehedians with a frightening experience, and a broken door.

**Somewhere in Dirt's capitol **

"Well that was a wast of time" Rev said nudging the dead bodies of Vortians with his boot "Looks like they were in the Resisty, but they didn't know more about the invasion than we do." Scutch said inspecting the I.D. tag of one of the soldiers that displayed the Resisty logo. As the two Irkens emerged from the ally and into the crowd. Rev turned towards Scutch and saw a crimson beam that danced on his partners forehead, Rev's eyes opened wide and he tackled Scutch just as a deadly bolt of plasma flashed past what would have been Scutch's head a moment ago. "There they are, get them!" a Vortian screamed just before dozens of Resisty soldiers sprang out of alleyways, maintenance tunnels, and sewers. Rev and Scutch ran for their lives as plasma bolts rained mere inches behind them. The two spun around a corner and ducked inside a building Rev aimed his assault rifle at the door while Scutch kept running and hid in a basement. A few seconds later the door flung off it's hinges and gave way to a single Resisty soldier, but Rev's dagger skewered his head before he even took a step through the door. Another squad burst through the door, Rev unleashed a salvo of plasma from his assault rifle and shot the whole group of soldiers full of holes. However more and more Resisty kept pouring in, and Rev struggled to hold back the seemingly endless swarm of combatants. Just as the battalion was about to overwhelm the Irken commando, the floor gave way and the whole battalion fell in a bloody mess on the basement floor. Rev waisting no time leapt to the edge of the gap and unleashed a flurry of plasma that slew any surviving rebels. After Rev had woken from the bloodlust Scutch's head popped up and gave Rev a cheeky grin "Told Ya I wouldn't abandon you" Scutch said as the pair surveyed the mess of bodies laid out before them. Rev just scowled and made his way through the carnage inspecting the dead bodies for anyone they could question "Ug, please somebody help me, ung." Rev turned his head in the direction of the noise and found a cloaked alien with a gaping hole in his leg from one of Rev's plasma bolts. "Please, help me" the being muttered weakly, Rev's only response was to punch the alien across his face and scream in a voice only used by army drill sergeants "WHY IS THE RESISTY ATTACKING DIRT? WHY ARE YOU FILTHY SCUMBAGS SO INTENT ON CONQUERING A LANDFILL PLANET?" "Th-the world eater" was all the soldier could manage to choke out before the glow faded from his yellow eyes forever "Filthy slug. Come on Scutch we've got Resisty to hunt" Rev said throwing the rebel of to his left with a look of disgust on his face

**Vending Machine, Dirt's Capitol **

Resisty scientist Lorient Vel hummed a happy tune as he walked away from a vending machine where he had just received a pack of Conehedian blob-bars. So engrossed with the snack was he that Lorient did not see the two very dangerous looking Irkens right in front of him "Oof" Lorient said as he walked into Rev "Sorry I didn't see you the-" Vel stopped apologizing as he saw who he had just ran into. Lorient gulped and began to turn around when Rev grabbed his arm and squeezed hard "What the-" the Resisty scientist said while reaching for the concealed knife in his pocket. But Rev's hand was faster, and he wrapped his fingers around the scientists neck "The world eater, what is it!" Rev said lifting Lorient a good three feet off the ground "How do you know about that?" The surprised rebel rasped "I'll ask the questions" Rev said with a snarl and tightened his grip on Vel's neck "The world eater can take anything and extract every valuable material from it. The Resisty are going to use Dirt as a testing ground for their prototype." Vel explained, Rev's eyes widened in understanding "And what better place to test it than a planet that's crawling in valuable materials" Rev said under his breath "Where is the prototype?" Rev said to the scientist who was turning purple with lack of air "spittle runner wreck, twelve clicks north" Lorient stuttered. Rev nodded to Scutch who handed Rev a miniature data pad with the location displayed on the screen. Lorient felt Rev releasing his grip but at the same time he felt himself being pushed backwards and slammed into the vending machine that he came from "Wait, you're just gonna leave me here!" Vel called out but the two Irkens had disappeared, Vel turned and noticed a small metal sphere lying by the vending machine the metal spheres screen displayed a sequence of numbers three, two, one "Oh crap" Vel muttered as the bomb exploded.

**Dirt's capitol, landing pad 4, 6:00 Dirt standard time **

Rev and Scutch made their way to the voot cruiser parked on the cluttered landing pad, beings of all shape and size scattered at the terrifying Irkens now walking down the city streets. Rev was splattered with blood, a look of grim determination set on his face, Scutch's eyes darted around like a maniac that might snap at any moment. Once the pair reached their ship they noticed an incredibly large amount of dead bodies lying on the voot, most would have fled at the mere sight of the carnage but after the bloodshed the two had just experienced Rev and Scutch just cocked there antenna in confusion.

Suddenly the door flew open and 2.0 leapt out, a dead Vortian slung on his shoulder, "2.0 plot warm up the engines, we have work to do," Rev said with a sadistic grin.

**Planet Dirt Spittle Runner wreck **

The voot runner landed a little ways away from a massive mud brown factory that billowed out gray-green smoke. As Rev and Scutch emerged the voot activated it's cloaking device to avoid unwanted attention, and Rev opened a hole in his PAK and pulled out a rather nasty looking tri-barreled gun "What the hell is that?" Scutch asked with an astonished look "Triple barreled shotgun, case we run into any of those three headed Resisty" Rev said rotating the barrels "and you only brought one?" Scutch replied with a gog. Rev rolled his eyes and motioned for Scutch to follow him, the two crept behind piles of junk and trash as they advanced towards the the steaming foundry. Soon they were at the factory's front door, Rev leapt in front and used his PAK lasers to blast a gaping hole through the reinforced metal doors "Real subtle entrance" Scutch muttered sarcastically as alarms went off throughout the facility. Rev didn't listen he just charged in rifle blazing, he was in his element, and nothing was going to stand in his way. Scutch clenched his teeth and ran after his partner, after all right now Rev was his best chance at survival. The alarms had done their part and soon a swarm of Resisty soldiers and scientists alike were amassing in the corridor where the Irken commandos stood, Rev grinned maniacally and let loose with round after round of deadly plasma, Rev dropped solders like rag dolls as he fired his tri-barreled gun and blew the heads of three Vortians with a single shot. Scutch tried to keep up with his partner but Rev's bloodlust was uncontrollable and soon Rev stood on a pile of dead rebels covered antenna to toe in blood and holding one Vortians head grinning like a smeet on Irkmus day. "Uh, Rev I think we should get out of here" Scutch said as the shadows of more Resisty appeared on the walls. Rev scowled but obeyed, tossing the disembodied head off to his side and charged down the hallway so fast that Scutch had to use his spider legs to keep up.

**World Eater factory 6:45 Dirt standard time **

"Rev?" "Hey Rev" Scutch called into the dark metal hallways, just a while ago Scutch had lost sight of his partner. "Thud" the sound of a heavy object hitting the floor resonated throughout the corridor, Scutch warily turned his head expecting to see Rev's scowling face. Instead he was greeted by a trio of triheadneans, Scutch barely had time to register the situation before a steel knuckled fist collided with his jaw. The trio began pounding him, and Scutch felt blood rush into his mouth as his lip split, beaten to a bloody pulp the first and largest assailant raise his fist to give the final blow, when suddenly the unmistakeable blade of a PAK spider leg protruded from his chest. The soldier began coughing up blood as the blade retracted from his torso giving way to Rev, who quickly leveled his gigantic gun and shot the remaining triheadeans dead. "You save my life I save yours, I may be insane, but I'm not without honor" Rev said with an unchanging expression to his astounded partner. Then, without a word and without offering to help Scutch to his feet Rev sprinted off with Scutch at his heels.

**World Eater main Generator 7:00 Dirt standard time **

The door flew open and a hail of plasma rained down on startled Resisty mechanics as Rev and Scutch entered through the door. Scutch moved to the control station attempting, to no avail to find a on/off switch while his partner took up a station by the plasma-scarred steel door. "I can't shut this thing of!" Scutch cried, his voice cracking with nervousness. "Find some other way!" Rev responded, pumping another Resisty trooper full of plasma, "Okay, okay" Scutch mumbled trying to recall his limited hacking knowledge from the academy. For what seemed like hours Scutch worked, with Rev's plasma fire illuminating the shadowy catwalks and corners. "Almost there" Scutch muttered to himself as he breached the firewall and activated the kill code, the loading bar seemed painfully slow "You better do a damn good job with this Scutch!" Rev yelled as a mob of both technicians and soldiers alike threatened to engulf him. "Kill code activated in ten, nine, eight" the clock ticked down "Help!" "Five, four, three" Scutch announced with a look of terror in his eyes "Oh what the hell!" Rev turned and lobbed a plasma grenade into the generator "No!" a Resisty technician screamed as Scutch and Rev burst through the mob of Resisty as the factory went

"**BOOM!" **

Emerging from the wreckage came two scarred Irkens "I was almost done" Scutch said with a hostile glance at Rev "Yeah but you just weren't there fast enough" Rev replied with a shrug like it was no big deal. Scutch was about to make a retort when they became aware of the guns surrounding them. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Vess**

A squad of scarred and burnt Resisty surrounded Rev and Scutch in a loose circle, bolt rifles all pointed at the pair of Irkens who had caused this destruction. A Vortian approached the two, an ink black eyepatch covered one of his magenta eyes and the other didn't look too real itself. His badge that symbolized his rank as captain was dangling by a thread of his tarnished grey uniform. "Y-y-you are going to die right now" he said as he advanced on Rev, spike pistol raised with a grin on his face that symbolized a mixture of anger, shock, and just a hint of insanity. Suddenly the serrated blade of a deathchain shot through his neck, the blade flew out of the captain's neck, severing the jugular as it did. Revealing the shape of an Irken, dressed in a torn Spec-Ops uniform, the Irken swung the deathchain again with incredible expertise, wiping the blade through several more Resisty. Rev, deciding to take advantage of the stunned rebels, slammed his elbow into a nearby Vortians gut, causing him to drop his gun, which Rev caught, and used to spray the other Resisty with bolts of energy. Scutch did likewise, and soon the trio had cleared the area of Resisty. Well, living Resisty at least.

Rev was instantly on the mysterious new Irken "Who are you! How did you know where the World Eater was!" Rev screamed, as he tackled the newcomer. "Wait, you're a girl" Rev said after a second glance. "Yes I'm a girl" she said pushing Rev off her "What'd I look like to you?" she said, annoyance in her voice "Hot, totally hot" Scutch said, eyes wide open, Rev promptly elbowed his partner directly in his squeedely-spooch. "Anyway, Why are you here?" Rev asked more politely, "Glad you asked," the new Irken said, her voice thick with annoyance. "I was originally sent to Vort during the operation extermination. But on my way back, my ship was hit by a Resisty cruiser. I crash landed on this dirt-ball, and now I found you two. So if you would be kind enough to take me back to the Gigantic, I would be quite thankful."

"Why should we? We're under orders to destroy the World Eater, not carry passengers around like some Snacky-Cab on Foodcourtia," Scutch blurted out with a defiant look. Rev elbowed him again, this time a little bit lower than his squeedely-spooch. "Of course, we'd be happy to take you back with us" Rev said with a grin as his partner writhed on the ground, clutching his genitals. The female Irken smiled as they walked aboard the ship, Scutch following behind, mumbling curses in Irken.

**The Gigantic Same Time **

Tallest Zix walked along an abandoned corridor, towards a black door with a symbol carved on it in ancient Irken. The symbol meant, "gates of darkness." Zix walked up to the door, the symbol flashed a sickly green light, and opened. He walked in. The room was nearly pitch black, the only light coming from a glowing picture of the galaxy situated above a circular platform. Other than that, the room was barren. Zix walked up to the platform, suddenly the shadows on the walls began to swirl and take form, eventually looking like human beings. Zix smiled, his armies thought of him as a brilliant tactician, which he was, but most of his skill he owed to the dark practice of necromancy, the ability to raise the dead.

Recently scouts had uncovered more about the planet Zim had discovered years ago. Zix and several others found the planet's military tactics amazing. Despite their limited technologic knowledge, their military knowledge was stunning, parallel only to perhaps the Irkens themselves. The shadows had finally taken form, and now circled the tallest, gazing up at him with their shadowy eyes, "Merhaba my friend, what matter brings you to summon us this day?" Selim I Sultan the Ottoman Empire questioned, stepping forth. "Many things friend, some more troubling than others," Zix answered. "But first, I wish to congratulate our brother Timujen. Your idea of reorganizing the special operations corps into smaller, faster storm groups was brilliant," Zix said as the burly, armor clad Mongolian dipped his head to acknowledge the praise. "Now on that lighter note, I must present the matter of The United Freedom Group, they have recently become more active, and are causing a problem for the limitanei in the northeast section of the empire." The United Freedom Group was one of the many smaller insignificant groups of freedom fighters beside the Resisty, who were the product of such a tyrannical empire. "We can't afford to divert more troops into the northern sector, we're fighting two wars as it is" a Persian named Cyrus exclaimed. "Wait! Everyone!" a Carthaginian named Hannibal spoke up "We came tell our troops to break center, allow the enemy to penetrate into our midst then we move some of the troops around from behind and-" "Trap then just like Slorr-Beasts in a pen. Excellent," Zix cut him off. "By the way Zix, what about this so-called prodigy of your's, Rev his name was I think," an Assyrian spoke up. Zix smiled, he'd forgotten that the spirits could travel and see almost anywhere, they'd obviously heard the conversation between him and the new recruit. "Very well my friends, I've already set him up with with the former rebel Scutch, and sent him to Dirt were I'm sure he'll meet Vess. All is going as planned," the others nodded. "Just remember, we need his blood for the newest batch of D.I.E. troopers, until then Zix" Selim said giving a respectful bow as he and the others began to fade into darkness.


End file.
